catsfernfandomcom-20200214-history
Demi Humans
The New Five After the discovery of a second lab owned by the famous Dr. tucker five new kinds of demi humans besides neko girls were discovered. These new varieties are lamia, scylla, harpies, cyclopes, and dog girls. at the moment due to the very recent discovery of these new demi humans not much is known about them psychology or physiology wise. as new discoveries are made updated descriptions of each type will be added Lamia Lamia or "snakin" as some have taken to calling them are demi humans with snake like attributes. These demi humans can reach on average 11 feet long with 4 foot head and torso area and a 7 foot muscular, scaly tail. the tail begins where a humans leg would with the same reproductive organs as human and a similar digestive tract as a human. The digestive tract of a lamia consists of many of the same organs as a humans, but in what could be described as more of a direct route. The lamias throat has a direct extremely flexible line to an enlarged stomach, from there the stomach onward seems to be a slightly enlarged version of the human digestive system ending in an anus at the rear of the lamia like would be found on a human. The rest of the lamias organs are also slightly enlarged compared to humans, this is believed to be due to the increased size of the lamia. other differences include a complex jaw that can both chew normally and unhinge to swallow large amounts whole, a long tongue that naturally splits at the end, and an extra set of translucent eye lids. Cyclopes The most Human like of the demi humans the Cyclopes only differences are in the physical structure of the head. Instead of a humans two eyes a cyclopes will only have one large eye centered in a slightly elongated head. Of course this means the skull structure of the cyclopes skull structure will be quite different from a standard humans. Other than the head all bodily structures are just like that of an average human. Dog Girls Dog Girls are the demi human most similar to the ever popular neko girls of Catsfern. Where a neko girl has cat like traits a dog girl will have dog like traits. These include more dog like ears, a dog like tail, a second set of vocal chords for barking and growling. Harpies Harpies are bird like demi humans with some very unique body structures. Like many demi humans the harpies will have a second set of vocal chords that make bird like noises such as chirping and cawing. The limbs of the harpies will also be quite different. Harpies will lack arms and rather have a pair of semi-functional wings. The legs will also be rather bird like with scaly skin on the legs with claw like feet at the end. These legs will also be incredibly muscular and in theory make up for the lack of arms.